The Love That Transcends Worlds
by Hinarako-chan
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are in love. But when Hinata suddenly dies, a Hinata from another world shows up. Naruxhina
1. The Beginning!

Hinata is a semi-normal 16-year-old girl who lives in Hokkaido, Japan. She was abandoned at 3 years old, but she doesn't remember her parents at all. When she was left alone, she was a beggar and lived on the streets, somehow making time for school, but at 10 she decided that she needed a job. She now lives in a shabby apartment behind the teahouse that she works in. It has horrible pay, but it's the best she can get. She hasn't met her parents since and is super shy, but also very athletic and smart. You see she used to steal before she realized it was wrong, so she is really fast and jumps very high. She always felt that something was missing in her life. Boy, was she right.

In Konohagure, 16 year old Naruto and that world Hinata are dating. When they were 15, Hinata finally worked up the courage to ask Naruto on a date. When they started talking, they really clicked. Hinata slowly stopped stuttering, and Naruto didn't say anything too stupid. They sat there; eating ramen, at Ichiraku's and Naruto slowly realized that he didn't like Sakura anymore. He was falling for the beautiful Hyuga girl in front of him.

Flashback: 1 year ago

Naruto said," Hinata, I feel like I can really talk to you, you seem like you really care, unlike Sasuke and Sakura…you're a really great friend!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"Really Naruto? I've liked you since the academy days, but I thought you never noticed!"

"You like me?!"

"Yes Naruto! I've loved you for so long!"

Naruto looked confused for a while but said," Hinata, I'm not sure I like you like that yet but how about we go on some more dates before we decide anything."

Hinata was a little disappointed but said," Ok Naruto-kun, I'll wait."

For a couple weeks, they just went out on dates, Hinata gaining more courage and Naruto more love and intelligence.

After 2 months of doing this, Naruto finally asked Hinata to be his girlfriend. Here's how it went:

"Hey Hinata, I want to take a walk with you in the woods tomorrow ok?"

"Ok Naruto, I'll pack 2 bentos for us to eat" (btw bentos are Japanese lunch boxes, and they rock!)

" Great Hinata-chan! I love your bentos!"

Hinata blushed. Old habits die hard.

"Th thanks Naruto-kun, I'm glad you like them!"

The next day, Naruto when to Ino's flower shop to buy roses. He ended up getting WAY too many but oh well. He wanted to ask her out the right way. He bought he a diamond and sapphire necklace from a jewelry store and a new set of steel kunai and shuriken, because he always wanted her to be safe on missions. He would bribe Tsunade baa-chan to give most of their missions together later.

He arrived at the meeting place 10 minutes early.

**Hinata POV**

I'm running late to our date! What if he leaves! Oh no...what am I gonna do!!

Inner Hinata: Hinata! Get yourself together! He won't leave so stop worrying about it! It'll make you more late.

Hinata: Okay. exhales I'll get dressed and leave now, since I'm done with the bentos.

Inner Hinata: Good girl! pauses Hinata?

Hinata: Yeah?

Inner Hinata: This will probably be the last time I see you. You've gotten so strong thanks to that dummy Naruto. Bye bye!

Hinata: Bye!

**Naruto POV**

"Hinata hasn't arrived yet...maybe she decided she doesn't like me anymore..."

Kakashi suddenly appears and says," She's on her way, and I'm sure she still loves you!" He disappeared.

Suddenly, Hinata ran through the trees, tripped over a branch, and fell flat on her face.

I rushed over to her and asked her if she was okay.

She smiled "Now that I'm with you I am!"

**Normal POV**

Naruto wiped the dirt off of his loves face. Then, he sat back and looked at her.

Naruto: Let's get out those wonderful bentos of yours eh?

Hinata: Alright!

They ate the bentos while chatting about a funnny misson Naruto had just gone on.

(It was one of those: lets take a picture moments, but them you look in your pocket and realize that you forgot it at home)

When he finished the story, there was a moment of silence. Finally, Naruto spoke.

"Hinata, I really love you now. I know it for sure!" He showed her the roses and the necklace.

Hinata squealed with joy! "And I love you too Naruto!"

She leaned over and gave him a peck on his cheek. Their faces both burned up, and they passed out on top of each other.

Funny how love is.

_Don't forget about Japan Hinata! She'll be back in the next chapter!!_

Hinarako-chan

:)


	2. Japanese Hinata

**Chapter 2: Japan Hinata**

Back in Japan-

**Japan Hinata POV**

Today is my most favorite day of the month: payday! I think I made at least 61,000 yen this month. Enough to pay for food and a treat!

**_Inner Japan Hinata_**: Come on Hinata! You have to save that money for emergencies. Don't be stupid!

Me: Fine! Can't you let me fantasize for a bit!

**_Inner Japan Hinata_**: Nope! The more you fantasize, the more you want it. And you can't have it!

Me: Fine…not even a bowl of Ramen?

**_Inner Japan Hinata_**: You can eat the bulk kind you buy at the store.

Me: …fine, but get out of my head!

**_Inner Japan Hinata_**: See you later!

I hate her…but I guess that's like saying I hate me…makes no sense.

I finally made it back from work. It's at least 2 miles away from the teahouse. My 1 room apartment is falling apart but it's what you can get for 15,250 yen (150 dollars) a month rent. I'm lucky it has a sink and toilet! At least the bathhouse is only 100 yen each time, so I can go Whew! I'm exhausted. Time to see how much I made!

I looked into the bag and saw…WHAT!! I only made 45,700 yen (450 dollars)?? I worked too hard to get that little! Most people sit typing all day and get like 6 million yen (60,000 dollars) a year! I only get about 600,000 yen (6,000 dollars) a year if I'm lucky. Poor me.


	3. Hinata and Naruto

**_Chapter 3 Hinata+Naruto's love progresses_**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS SOMETHING UNPLESENT IN IT AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SKIP TIL THE BLACK LINE!!**

Back to the present time:

Naruto and Hinata have been dating for a year. Naruto wants to do something special, so he asks her to meet him on the top of the Hokage monument at 8 pm on their anniversary. Of course, she says yes, and Naruto's big planning begins.

**Naruto POV**

I know exactly what I want to get her. I'm going to buy a big bouquet of roses and heart shaped sapphire stud earrings. I hope she likes them! I'm going to get her one other special thing too… (hina: wonder what it is! O.o)

**Hinata POV**

I hope Naruto remembered our anniversary! He did invite me on a date that day, but he's been so tired lately…maybe he wants to break up with me.

NO! It's not like that at all! I just know it. I wonder what he'll get me…

**Normal POV**

Hinata decided to go a couple hours early, just so she could have some alone time. She saw from her lookout point that Naruto had about 5 clones about the town, doing shopping and food preparations. She even saw one at the jewelry store. She averted her eyes so she didn't reveal what he got. She took a quick nap, but was quickly waken up by someone. She thought it was Naruto, so she gave the person a big hug, and a quick kiss. "Happy anniversary to us" she whispered.

The man slurred together," I guess you like me pretty girl, hehehe…"

Hinata felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, and blacked out.

BLACK LINE!

When she awoke, she had been taken to an underground house, and the man was doing…well you know what with her. She tried to scream, but she was gagged. When, he was finished with her, he threw her in a dungeon.

END OF BLACK LINE

The dungeon had no windows, and rotting floor. She was kept in that dungeon for 3 weeks, with little water and food. She knew that she was holding a baby, due to morning sickness. She cried herself to sleep every night, praying for Naruto.

Hinata: Kami-sama! (Japanese word for god) Please have Naruto find me! I need to escape this rotten place! Why, oh why did that man have to do that horrible thing to me? Save me Naruto!

Hinata's prayers were answered. No less than 15 minutes later, Naruto used his Rasengan to break the wall into tiny bits. He gave her a deep hug and said," I am the worst boyfriend in the world. I couldn't stop that horrible man from taking you from me!" He was crying now. "Don't worry now, I gave that man a painful and slow death for what he did. No one will ever hurt you again!" Hinata could barely talk she was crying so much.

"Naruto…you…are the best boyfriend in the…whole wide world…you saved me from that evil man…but…I am the worst…"

Naruto wouldn't let her say that. " Hinata! There is no other girl in the world that is better than you! You're the best girlfriend, and now I'll take you home, and soon we can so many great memories, that you and I will both forget this!"

Hinata knew that she couldn't do that to him. She thought," Naruto needs a better, stronger girlfriend than me. If I disappear, he won't have me to trouble him anymore." She thought of a plan.

Hinata and Naruto went back to Konohagure together. She was welcomed by her whole clan, they where all bursting out in sobs and giving Hinata big hugs and kisses.

Later, Hinata told Naruto that she wanted him to bring her home, so she could sleep in her bed.

Naruto said," I couldn't do anything before, so now I'm open to requests, any requests.

**Naruto POV**

I am the worst. I hope tomorrow, when I ask Hinata to marry me in the future, that she'll start to be happy again. Kami-sama, thank you for bringing her back to me.

**Normal POV**

Naruto took Hinata to her house and tucked her in bed for the night. Before he turned off the light, Naruto said," Hinata, I have a big surprise for you in the morning, so I'll come over at about 8 AM okay? "

Hinata smiled meekly, "Okay Naruto, I can't wait." She thought to herself, " I wish!"

The clock struck midnight. Hinata jumped out of bed and ran to the Hokage cliff.

The last bell tolled. She jumped.

**_"Bye Naruto, my one and only love. I will come back to you someday, just keep loving me!"_**


	4. Naruto Mourns

**Chapter 4: Naruto mourns**

At his apartment, Naruto suddenly awoke. He knew something was wrong.

He ran to Hinata's house and checked her bed, but she wasn't there. He searched her house and bumped into her father, Hiashi-san. Hiashi asked him, "What do you think you are doing here?!"

Naruto responded," I felt a bad vibe, and came here to check on Hinata-chan! She's not in her bed! Where could she be!!"

Hiashi dashed into her room to find that Naruto was right! He and Naruto ran to the Hokage's house, and demanded a search party. Everyone was out looking for Hinata, even thought it was in the dead of the night. Naruto was the one who found her.

He collapsed to his feet. Why? Who had done this to her? He tried to heal her, but it was too late. She had been dead for hours.

He ran her to the hospital, hysterical, and sobbing so much, he couldn't see straight.

"SAVE HER!!" he screamed.

Sakura, the head healer, knocked him out so he didn't hurt himself. She checked Hinata's pulse. There was none. She requested and autopsy room for Hinata.

In the autopsy room:

Sakura gazed in horror. "All because of that?!"

She looked at Hinata's sonogram and knew that it was suicide. Hinata was holding the child of the man who kidnapped her. Hinata was so faithful to Naruto, she wouldn't allow herself to live and give birth to a child that wasn't his. Why couldn't she just have gotten rid of the baby? Sakura knew that Hinata was too kind to do something like that. She knew Naruto would still love her, and would raise the kid as his own. He wouldn't dream of blaming or hating Hinata for it. Sakura knew Naruto well enough to know that.

"She probably couldn't live with the fact herself." She reasoned.

Sakura stepped out of the autopsy room to give the group the sad, sad news.

Naruto asked," She killed herself because of a baby that wasn't her fault?! Hinata why?"

He bowed his head in frustration, and turned to Hiashi.

"Can she be legally put down as my wife? I was going to ask her today, to marry me in the future."

Hiashi answered," I wouldn't want it another way. My daughter Hinata loved, no, still loves you and would be proud to be buried Hinata Uzumaki."

Naruto repeated over and over," Yeah, I think she would've loved it…"

3 days later, they laid Hinata down for eternal rest. Everyone in the village was there. Most were crying.

She was cremated, and Naruto had a ring made for him with some of her ashes placed in it. He vowed never to take it off.

"Kami-sama, please bring my love back to me!" He exclaimed every night. Who would've thought that his wish would come true.

Japan:

At that same moment, ever night that Naruto prayed, so did the Japanese Hinata, ezcept she prayed for something else.

" Please take me to a better place, yet not Heaven. I don't want to die." Hinata prayed. "Not yet."

A magical force pulled Hinata awake, after a dream of a ninja world and a man who loved her. She strolled out of her apartment, into a back wood. There, under a Sakura (cherry blossom) tree, there was a well. She wanted to look into it, so she walked forward. Hinata then tripped over a rock, and fell into the well. She went out cold.

Little did she know, that she wouldn't wake up in Hokkaido, but in Konohagure, and meet someone who would change her life forever.

**_O.O What's gonna happen next? Even I don't really know yet!_**

**_Keep reviewing please! _**

**_Hinarako-Chan_**


	5. Arrival!

Chapter 5: Arrival

Hinata awoke at the bottom of the well, exclaiming," UGH! My head!" There was a tiny bit of dried blood on the back of her head, but nothing serious. Blossoming vines and weeds surrounded her. She checked to see if they would support her weight. She was skinny, so she could climb up with ease. Even so, it took her about 15 minutes.

Hinata POV

As I climbed out of the old, deep well, I gazed around me. There was a huge, unruly forest around me, not the small cluster of trees in my backyard in Hokkaido. It reminded me of the place I had been dreaming about. Flowers, herbs, trees, moss, and bushes! I found a nearby stream and took a look at myself. At least my appearance hadn't changed, besides the dirt and scrapes on my body. I took a quick dip in the water, to rinse off the filth. The water was lukewarm! Wonderful! How could that be? Most streams are freezing cold all year long. What a treasure!

I later got out and dried myself in the sun, then got dressed. This place is so warm and peaceful, but I wonder where all the people are? Surely there are people.

I looked around me. I could make out a person in the distance, but he was more than 5 miles away.

Maybe I hit my head so hard that I died and now I am in Heaven. Lucky me.

I pinched myself and it hurt, so I guess I'm not dead...yet.

A couple feet away, there was a raspberry bush, full with the juicy fruit. I ate the bush dry. Yum!

The wind chilled down my spine. Cold! I took out my headband with the heart in the middle, and tied it around my neck, like a scarf.

Oh! I see a man in the distance. He has long blonde hair, weird. He must be a foreigner, with that strange hair.

I can remember a little English from school...here it goes!

"Mister Englishman! Do you speako English? (sorry, i know that was pathetic...)

The man yelled in Japanese at me,"My name is Inochi, and you have 30 seconds to explain why you are impersonating Hinata Hyuga-sama before I attack!"

I was stunned. My name is Hinata Hyuga, but what's with this sama business?

(btw, when you add sama to a name, it shows that person is of high standing, or deserves respect.)

I studdered,"M-my name is Hinata Hyuga..."

The man (who turned out to be Inochi, Ino's dad) exclaimed," Not only is that not funny and disrespectful, it's a crime!"

Now I was confused. Is it a crime to say your name in Heaven?

Inochi yelled," 30 seconds are up! Now I attack!" And he charged toward her.

I know what that means, so I jumped up the nearest tree and yelled," You really don't want to make me do this!" I took out my throwing spikes and dashed them through his stomach. Inochi grimaced in pain.

I took out my knives from my pocket and chopped off the top of half of his fingers. Blood gushed out and he screamed.

I started to walk away, because I am against killing people.

I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, then I blanked out.

LATER!!!

Normal POV

"...Who do you think it was that sent her?" A sharp female voice asked.

"Obviously not a smart one, this kid can't be more than a high chunnin." A gruff male voice answered.

"This girl apparently took Inochi's finger tips off without even using ninjustu!" The sharp female exclaimed.

"Tsunade, that isn't very amazing, the wound wasn't very deep at all." The gruff male flared.

"Ibiki, I don't think this kid is a ninja." Tsunade (the sharp female voice) said solemnly.

"How could a kid that isn't a ninja almost take down one of our prized jonnin?!" Ibiki (the gruff male voice) said. (idk if Inochi is a Jonnin)

"She's got to have some sort of genjustu on her...how else would she be the spitting image of Hinata?" Tsunade reasoned.

"I have no idea...just make sure we don't tell Naruto about this until we have this cleared up." Ibiki stated.

"Agreed!" Tsunade chirped.

**I am so sorry about the 2 week delay, but I had a lot of work to do these past weeks.**

**Please tell your friends on FanFiction about me and have them review, because that would make Hinarako-Chan very happy!!!**

**~Hinarako-chan~**


End file.
